Dévotion
by Karen Killa
Summary: Kol et Astrid étaient mariés lorsqu'ils étaient humains, presqu'un millénaire après et c'est toujours le cas, aussi amoureux et complices qu'à l'époque. Plus encore même, ce malgré l'existence et la menace des dagues. Attendant le retour de son mari depuis près d'un siècle, Astrid Mikaelson ne laissera rien ni personne se mettre sur son chemin pour le récupérer.
1. Astrid

Stefan n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, Klaus était resté très silencieux et tendu après l'échec de ses hybrides, il n'osait pas poser de questions, il avait été épargné jusque là mais il ne pensait pas que tenter sa chance était une bonne idée. Même si il se demandait pourquoi ils prenaient l'avion et où ils se rendaient, et puis il était heureux de quitter les Etats Unis, il ne voulait pas que Klaus apprenne qu'Elena était toujours humaine. Le plus loin il se trouvait d'elle, de la femme qu'il aimait, le mieux Stefan se porterait, il craignait la réaction de Klaus si un jour il apprenait ce que le plus jeune Salvatore avait caché. Restant silencieux, il se contentait donc d'observer, Klaus était agité, faisant des vas et viens dans l'avion, un jet privé, néanmoins Stefan l'avait aussi vu sourire par moment, légèrement, mais c'était quand même des sourires, ce qui le poussait à s'interroger sur le genre de relation qu'il avait avec la sorcière qu'ils allaient voir. Klaus voulait après tout des réponses quand aux réactions des loup-garous qu'il avait voulu transformer en hybrides, un fait qui inquiétait Stefan mais il ne pouvait pas protester, ce serait bien trop risqué, il n'avait pas pu se procurer de veine de vénus depuis son départ de Mystic Falls et il était donc vulnérable à l'hypnose.

Néanmoins le vampire aux yeux verts ne pouvait pas retenir sa curiosité éternellement, et une fois descendu de l'avion et dans une voiture vers une nouvelle destination il craqua. Klaus était au volant d'une voiture de location qui les attendait à l'aéroport, tandis qu'il était passager, ce n'était pas vraiment étrange vu que le blond aux yeux bleu-verts avait conduit depuis le début de leur 'voyage'. Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'était qu'ils allaient à Venise, en Italie, une bonne information certes mais ce n'était pas non plus énorme comme explication, loin de là même.

"Où est ce qu'on va ?" il finit donc par demander.

"Tu verras." répondit Klaus sans lui accorder un regard. Une fois arrivés dans la ville, ils continuèrent à pied, silencieusement vu que Klaus ne donnait pas d'information et que le ton qu'avait utilisé l'hybride était dangereux. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une ancienne maison, magnifique, où Klaus ne perdit pas de temps à toquer. La porte rouge s'ouvrit pour montrer un homme en costume de l'autre côté, il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés en bas du cou, et ses yeux étaient verts, il était grand et très musclé.

"Monsieur." il dit en inclinant la tête devant Klaus en signe de respect, rendant Stefan encore plus confus, pourquoi témoigner du respect à l'hybride ? Il était puissant mais c'était un monstre.

"Est-elle ici ?" demanda Klaus, pressé.

"Laisse-le entrer." dit une voix douce et musicale, qu'il n'entendit que parce qu'il était un vampire.

"Carla, donne leur la permission de rentrer dans la maison." demanda le vampire à une femme qui était visiblement une domestique, et apparemment une humaine.

"Entrez, je vous en prie." dit la femme en question, obéissant sans hésiter à l'ordre donné.

Une fois à l'intérieur les deux vampires suivirent celui qui était à l'intérieur à l'étage, jusqu'à une salle où un magnifique piano blanc se trouvait en son centre, un piano qui était utilisé vu qu'une femme était en train d'en jouer, leur tournant le dos au passage. A la plus grande surprise de Stefan, Klaus resta à la porte, avec l'autre vampire qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté, silencieux et observant la femme qui jouait du piano. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la femme devant eux était une vampire et non une sorcière, il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour qu'ils soient là vu que c'était une sorcière que Klaus cherchait. Néanmoins avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, Klaus lui fit signe de se taire, un air dangereux sur le visage, meurtrier même, le jeune Salvatore ne perdit pas de temps à se taire, ne voulant pas provoquer la colère de l'hybride qui avait été sur les nerfs depuis la pleine lune. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en musique, encore moins en musique classique, préférant écouter du Bon Jovi, néanmoins il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle semblait jouer bien et que le morceau avait l'air très compliqué, mais elle le jouait sans mal, ses doigts volant sur les touches.

"Que viens tu faire chez moi ?" demanda la femme à la fin du morceau, sans pour autant se retourner.

"C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles petite sœur ?" demanda Klaus avec un sourire narquois.

"Etant donné que ton compagnon n'est pas mon mari, oui c'est ainsi que je t'accueilles, tu as même de la chance que je n'ai pas essayé de t'arracher les yeux." répondit d'un ton doux la femme qui finit par se retourner. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens retenus dans une coiffure plutôt complexe, une sorte de chignon, aucune mèche ne dépassait, ses yeux noisettes étaient maquillés avec un fard à paupière foncé, et ses lèvres étaient rouges foncées. Ses traits étaient fins et elle était vraiment une femme magnifique, elle était habillée d'une robe très simple mais visiblement de bonne qualité, elle était noire avec un col rond au niveau de son cou et la robe lui arrivait au dessus des genoux, et des escarpins rouges à haut talons, allant avec son collier avec un pendentif composé de rubis et ses boucles d'oreilles avec la même pierre précieuse, même en étant amoureux d'Elena, Stefan ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était absolument sublime, plus mûre peut être que la Sosie, un air plus fort aussi dans son apparence, elle semblait très gracieuse, elle lui faisait penser aux dames de son temps. "Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'ai besoin de ton aide." dit simplement Klaus, ignorant totalement les autres vampires.

"Tu viens ici, sans prévenir, sans avoir ce que je désire et après ce que tu m'as fait, demandant mon aide. Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? Donne moi une raison pour ne pas te mettre dehors." répondit la femme.

"Eviter une dague dans ta poitrine ça compte ?" demanda Klaus avec une lueur dangereuse, n'aimant visiblement pas l'attitude de sa sœur, et Stefan ne voyait pas la moindre ressemblance entre eux à part pour leur accent.

"Tu m'as rendu ma dague il y a cent vingt ans." pointa la vampire.

"Ton mari alors, aide moi à créer des hybrides et j'enlèverai la dague." dit Klaus après y avoir réfléchi.

"Ta parole Nik ? Je t'aide et je récupère mon mari et sa dague ?" demanda la femme, très attentive. "Pas de piège ou d'entourloupes ?"

"Tu as ma parole." acquiesça Klaus.

"J'espère que tu es sincère, parce que sinon je te traiterai en ennemi et tu sais à quel point je peux être dangereuse Nik. Particulièrement lorsque cela concerne Kol." pointa la femme. "Même si tu es à présent un hybride, je suis quand même plus que capable de te nuire, est ce que je suis claire ?"

"Cristal." acquiesça Klaus, elle n'était pas la plus menaçante de leur famille c'était vrai, mais elle était très dangereuse, bien qu'elle ne se salisse pas très souvent les mains, Kol son mari, le faisant volontairement pour elle, cependant elle en était plus que capable si nécessaire. La colère de son mari était crainte par beaucoup de monde, mais celle de Astrid Mikaelson l'était plus encore. Kol était réputé pour être encore plus sadique lorsqu'elle lui demandait ou que quelqu'un la contrariait, et elle avait appris des techniques de torture et autre avec Kol et Klaus. "On a un marché ?"

"Je t'aide à trouver un moyen de créer d'autres hybrides et en échange tu me rends Kol ?" clarifia Astrid.

"Tu as ma parole." accepta Klaus, il voulait avoir un membre de sa famille avec lui, il n'aimait pas être seul, et après la trahison d'Elijah, il n'y avait plus qu'Astrid qui restait en dehors d'un cercueil. Enfin il y avait aussi Erik, le frère d'Astrid, mais il ne pouvait pas le poignarder d'une dague, il n'était pas un Originel, et Erik même si il l'appréciait, ne l'aiderait jamais sans l'accord de sa sœur, bien qu'il soit le plus vieux, il lui était entièrement dévoué et loyal, Klaus était même assez surpris de ne pas le voir ici avec elle. En dehors de l'attitude d'Erik, Astrid avait été une sorcière avant sa transformation, elle et Kol étaient les spécialistes au sujet de la magie, il avait donc besoin d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se faisait pas avoir par les sorcières. "Mais il devra arrêter de me défier."

"Il n'a rien fait de plus que tu n'aurais fait si tu avais été à sa place." rétorqua Astrid avec colère. "Tu aurais sans aucun doute agi bien plus tôt. J'essaierai de gérer sa colère à ton égard lors de son réveil mais je ne fais aucune promesse." elle céda néanmoins, son mari serait furieux et avec raison, mais une nouvelle dispute avec Klaus n'aiderait pas, elle savait jusqu'où elle pouvait aller avec son beau-frère, savait quand s'arrêter mais son époux, il le savait mais ne le faisait pas toujours, voire jamais en réalité.

"Merci." dit Klaus, avec un sourire.

"Félicitations pour avoir brisé ta malédiction, je suis heureuse que tu sois enfin entièrement toi même." finit par dire Astrid après l'avoir regardé un moment en silence, elle s'avança à ce moment là pour l'embrasser sur la joue et mettre ses bras autour de la nuque de l'hybride qui la serra volontiers contre lui, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprenait vraiment ce que ça signifiait pour lui et qui était vraiment content. Kol et lui n'étaient pas toujours proches, le couple partait souvent de leur côté, mais ils avaient essayer de l'aider à rompre la malédiction placée sur lui, ils avaient aidé à faire circuler la rumeur de la malédiction de la lune et du soleil, et même après les actions de Katerina, ils avaient essayé de trouver de nouveaux moyens pour la briser. En vain, mais ils avaient essayé pour lui, et là elle comprenait à quel point cela avait été important pour lui. Il était aussi pour être honnête heureux d'avoir le droit à un peu d'attention positive par quelqu'un qui ne comptait pas le trahir ou qu'il ne faisait pas chanter, enfin pas totalement en tout cas.

"Merci petite sœur." dit Klaus en l'embrassant sur le front légèrement avant de la relâcher, les réflexes gagnés au cours d'un millénaire n'étaient pas facilement perdus et Kol n'avait jamais aimé qu'on touche ce qui était à lui. "Stefan je te présente ma belle-sœur Astrid et voici Charles." il la présenta sans préciser qui était exactement Charles, à savoir un homme loyal à Kol et Astrid qui restait toujours avec la femme aux yeux noisettes. Kol était à l'aise, Charles était gai et n'était pas attiré par sa femme, ce qui faisait de lui le garde idéal à ses yeux. "Astrid, voici Stefan Salvatore, il est avec moi pour plusieurs années, un marché passé pour sauver son frère."

"Ravie." dit Astrid pas vraiment intéressée par le jeune vampire. "Pourquoi t'intéressait-il ?" elle demanda néanmoins.

"C'est un boucher." dit simplement Klaus.

"Alors je ne suis plus surprise. Je te demanderai bien comment tu l'as rencontré ou pourquoi il est avec toi, mais je m'en moque. En revanche si vous comptez rester ici quelques temps, il ira chasser ailleurs, j'aime cette ville et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des attaques mystérieuses, on reste discret ici." elle avertit, et elle était sérieuse, si Stefan Salvatore se laissait aller, Klaus ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle lui arracherait la tête, cette ville était apparemment sous sa protection. "Quels sont tes projets ?" elle demanda ensuite en se dirigeant vers un placard pour en sortir un verre de whisky pour son beau-frère.

"Je comptes partir pour Chicago demain, il y a une sorcière là bas, je veux la voir au sujet des hybrides." expliqua Klaus.

"Très bien, on sera prêt." acquiesça Astrid en regardant Charles qui acquiesça, elle lui posait la question en général, au fil des décennies il était devenu un ami proche, mais là avec Niklaus et un inconnu, elle ne voulait pas montrer trop d'amitié envers lui. Elle restait sur ses gardes, Niklaus était quelqu'un qui pouvait être extrêmement dangereux et qui n'hésiterait pas à utiliser toutes les faiblesses de ses adversaires, même si ils étaient sa famille, et là Astrid savait qu'elle n'était pas en position de force, il avait peut-être besoin d'elle et ne lui ferait pas de mal, mais Charles, c'était différent pour lui. Il n'était pas de la famille, et il n'était pas non plus loyal à Niklaus, sa loyauté était envers Kol et Astrid, une loyauté sans faille d'ailleurs, un fait qui avait toujours un peu dérangé Klaus.

* * *

"Tu n'as pas aidé Elijah pourquoi ?" demanda Klaus le lendemain une fois dans le jet. Il n'avait pas pu lui demander la veille vu qu'elle l'avait évité, disant qu'elle avait des affaires à régler. Il s'était souvent posé la question depuis qu'il avait appris que son frère voulait sa mort, après tout si Elijah pouvait décider de le tuer parce qu'il avait dit avoir jeter sa famille à la mer, pourquoi Astrid ne ferait pas la même chose, ils étaient bien moins proches après tout et il savait à quel point elle aimait Kol, elle l'avait prouvé à de multiples reprises au fil des années.

"J'étais sûre que c'était un mensonge." répondit sans hésiter Astrid, un air sûr d'elle et confiant sur le visage. Elle avait bien sûr entendu parler de cette rumeur, de ce qu'il avait fait aux cercueils contenant leur famille, elle l'avait envisagé pendant quelques secondes avant de se rappeler à qui elle avait à faire exactement, elle connaissait Niklaus Mikaelson depuis des années, si ils n'avaient pas été très proches en grandissant, elle le connaissait quand même bien et le millénaire depuis n'avait fait qu'approfondir cette connaissance, Kol et elle ne restaient pas forcément très longtemps avec les autres, mais l'information était toujours quelque chose d'important et ils faisaient donc en sorte de se tenir informés.

"Tu n'as pas douté ?" demanda Klaus surpris.

"Non." assura Astrid, une seconde où elle s'était posé la question ne comptait pas à ses yeux et elle savait que ça ne compterait pas non plus aux yeux de Klaus.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Klaus, posant la question qui taraudait aussi Stefan, quoiqu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas montrer son intérêt, regardant dehors à la place, Charles qui était aussi dans le jet lui ne leva pas les yeux de son livre. Lorsqu'Elijah était venu les voir, demandant de l'aide de la part d'Astrid, elle avait refusé, ne voulant pas aller contre Klaus sans une excellente raison, elle avait récupéré sa dague après tout, son mari avait passé un marché avec Klaus après leur réveil à la Nouvelle-Orléans, tant qu'elle n'attaquait pas Klaus avec l'intention de le tuer, il n'essaierait pas de récupérer la dague et il ne la planterait pas avec. Elle n'aimait pas être séparée de son mari, d'être réveillée alors qu'il ne l'était pas, c'était horrible pour elle, comme pour lui les rares fois où le cas avait été inversé. Klaus évitait parce qu'elle réussissait à calmer Kol, ce qui était toujours positif, surtout lorsqu'il se réveillait après qu'on ait retiré la dague. Cependant laisser leurs sorts à tout les deux dans les mains de Klaus, ça n'était pas non plus génial, tant qu'elle était réveillée elle pouvait rappeler souvent à Klaus qu'elle voulait le réveil de son mari, ça marchait un peu en tout cas et surtout à son réveil, elle pourrait lui expliquer ce siècle.

"Je te connais Nik, tu es fidèle à notre vœu." répondit Astrid, ne voulant pas révéler la portée de sa phrase, ne voulant pas dire qu'elle savait à quel point il aimait sa famille, à sa manière bien sûr, mais ils étaient sa faiblesse. C'était comme ça qu'il le voyait en tout cas, Mikael était vraiment un abruti, il avait rendu Nik paranoïaque et douteux au sujet de ses relations avec les autres, une chose qui avait été amplifié par leur transformation, la trahison d'Esther et tout ce qui c'était passé depuis. Pas la peine de dire une chose pareille devant un étranger cela dit, encore moins un étranger qui avait une bonne raison d'en vouloir à Klaus, elle avait eu un rapide résumé de ce qui s'était passé à Mystic Falls et de comment le brun s'était retrouvé avec l'hybride. "Et puis tu es intelligent, si Elijah est du genre à attaquer de manière plutôt directe et en essayant de limiter les dégâts d'un côté comme de l'autre, tu me connais assez pour savoir que si tu avais fait une chose pareille, je me serai allié avec tout ceux qui pourraient m'être utile pour te le faire payer."

"Pas faux." reconnut Klaus en regardant le visage de sa belle-sœur, il ne doutait pas un seul instant de ce qu'elle disait, elle était dangereuse, un fait que Stefan commençait à voir, il l'avait vraiment sous-estimé apparemment.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes hybrides ?" demanda Astrid, elle voulait régler cette affaire rapidement pour récupérer son mari, ils avaient déjà passé près d'un siècle séparé et c'était bien trop à son goût.

"Je leur ai donné mon sang avant que la pleine lune ne se montre, et je les ai tué. A leur réveil ils ont bu le sang d'un humain qui se trouvait sur place, les choses se sont compliquées ensuite, du sang a commencé à couler de leurs yeux et de leurs nez. Ils sont devenus comme fous ensuite et incontrôlables, ils m'ont attaqué et j'ai été obligé de les tuer." expliqua Klaus. "Tu as des idées quand au problème ?"

"J'en sais trop rien pour le moment, peut être que c'était trop proche de la pleine lune, peut être qu'ils étaient loup-garous depuis trop longtemps ou peut être que c'est un problème au niveau du sang. Je n'ai pas encore assez d'information..." réfléchit Astrid. "Lors du rituel pour mettre fin à la malédiction, il y a t'il eu d'autres morts que les trois sacrifices ?"

"Greta, ma sorcière a été tué." répondit Klaus. "Tu crois que ça pourrait être lié ?"

"C'est envisageable oui, ce genre de rituel peut être extrêmement précis et peut mal réagir lorsque du sang non prévu est versé ou si il y a une mort supplémentaire." expliqua Astrid. "Ta sorcière pourra peut être nous en dire d'avantage."

Tout en parlant, Astrid observait aussi Stefan Salvatore, elle avait remarqué une certaine gêne à la mention des hybrides morts et du rituel, c'était peut être rien mais elle allait rester sur ses gardes néanmoins. Elle ne faisait pas confiance aisément et elle n'allait laisser personne, encore moins un jeune vampire accro au sang humain et sans aucun contrôle, se mettre sur son chemin alors qu'elle allait récupérer son mari. Cela même si elle devait amasser des cadavres pour y arriver.


	2. Gloria

**Coucou, navrée pour l'attente mais voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. En espérant que vous l'aimerez. Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent en favori et surtout commentent. Bonne lecture.**

IrisTurner : **Salut, je suis contente que le caractère d'Astrid te plaise, j'en ai eu l'idée lorsque j'écrivais l'histoire Elijah/Dagmar, mais j'ai attendu un peu avant de la poster. Oui, la ça va promettre, le** **Scoubidou** **Gang va avoir une mauvaise surprise en se mettant entre Astrid et Kol, ça je te le garantis.**

"Qui va t'on voir ici ?" demanda Stefan, une fois que l'avion se fut posé à Chicago.

"Bonne question, tu as une idée Astrid ?" demanda Klaus avec un sourire.

"J'ai entendu parler d'une puissante sorcière à Chicago, une qui avait réussi à prolonger sa vie et qui utilise les anciens arts de la sorcellerie." proposa Astrid, se pliant au jeu. Elle connaissait assez Klaus pour savoir que lorsqu'il était dans cette humeur mieux valait l'accepter et le suivre sinon il était impossible.

"Tu ne l'as pas rencontré ?" demanda surpris Klaus, Astrid et Kol avaient toujours été fasciné par la magie, et ils avaient de nombreux contacts dans la communauté des sorcières. Une chose qu'Astrid continuait même lorsque Kol était 'endormi', il était donc surpris qu'elle ne connaisse pas Gloria, qui était une puissante sorcière.

"Non, je ne suis pas restée en Amérique après vous avoir quitté, c'est la première fois depuis 1905 que je reviens à Chicago." dit simplement Astrid. "Je sais qu'elle a une certaine réputation mais je connais aussi un bon nombre de clan, des sorcières qui sont amicales envers moi voire même loyales. Je n'avais donc nul besoin de chercher à la rencontrer."

"Où est Erik ?" demanda Klaus qui se posait la question depuis un moment.

"Il est en Australie aux dernières nouvelles, il voulait un peu de découverte et faire du surf, s'amuser un peu." expliqua Astrid avec un sourire à la pensée de son frère. Le transformer avait été un accident, un test après des questions posés à Ayanna, l'idée d'être séparée de son frère, de le perdre à cause d'Esther, était horrible pour Astrid et Kol avait toujours tout fait pour faire plaisir à sa femme. Heureusement le plan avait fonctionné et Erik était devenu un vampire moins puissant que les Originels certes, mais comparé au reste des vampires, il était très puissant. Il savait aussi très bien se battre mais aussi il savait éviter les ennuis, en général en tout cas, lorsqu'il était avec les Mikaelson, c'était différent.

"Chicago dans les années 20, c'était magique. Pas vrai Stefan ?" souffla Klaus en observant la ville.

"Oui, disons que je vais te croire sur parole. Puisque j'en ai quasiment aucun souvenir." répondit Stefan, attirant l'attention d'Astrid, enfin elle était plus concentrée sur l'expression sur le visage de son beau-frère. Elle était prête à parier que ce boucher avait des troubles de mémoires dû à une compulsion de Klaus plutôt qu'à sa soif de sang, surtout vu qu'à l'époque elle avait entendu une rumeur selon laquelle Mikael y était passé. S'il y avait une chose qu'Astrid écoutait, c'était les rumeurs au sujet de Mikael, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revoir son beau-père, il était sans aucun doute le plus dangereux des Originels.

"Alors passons à ce qu'on est venu faire." répondit Klaus, le visage fermé, encore plus après avoir croisé le regard ambré d'Astrid. Il avait oublié à quel point voyager avec quelqu'un qui nous connaissait par cœur pouvait être dangereux, et Astrid ne manquait ni de capacité d'observation ni d'intelligence. Il ne devait pas la sous-estimer, particulièrement vu qu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne choisirait jamais son camp contre celui de Kol, et qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse de faire part à son mari de toutes les faiblesses qu'elle avait pu voir. Il ne prévoyait pas de se battre avec son petit frère, mais il n'était pas non plus un idiot, même avec elle pour le calmer, Jol allait lui en vouloir et chercherait à se venger. D'eux tous, Kol avait toujours le plus suivi la règle, œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

"Pourquoi je te suivrai ? On s'est bien amusé mais ton armée ça n'a pas marché, et même avec de l'aide tu y crois ?" demanda Stefan, provocateur.

"On va aller voir ma sorcière préférée justement, s'il y en a une qui peut résoudre le problème des hybrides, surtout avec l'aide et les connaissances d'Astrid en renfort, c'est elle." expliqua Klaus en ouvrant la portière de la voiture pour Astrid.

"Et puis vous semblez oublier un léger détail Mr Salvatore, vous avez promis dix ans de votre existence à mon frère, et à part si j'ai raté quelque chose, vous n'avez même pas acquitté un dixième de cette dette." commenta Astrid en passant. "Je ne sais pas comment les choses se passent dans votre vie, mais dans la mienne, lorsqu'on passe un marché, on s'y tient. Et puis Nik a passé des siècles à chercher un moyen pour défaire sa malédiction, si vous croyez qu'il va abandonner après quelques mois, vous êtes vraiment stupide."

"Vraiment parce que la raison que je suis ici c'est parce que Elijah n'a pas rempli sa part du marché, et il a fini dans une boîte." riposta Stefan. "Tu n'as pas peur de finir dans le même cas ?"

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant d'être soulevé par la gorge par le vampire qui était venu avec Astrid, ce Charles, il le regardait avec fureur mais aussi avec dédain, comme s'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, ses yeux verts étaient froids mais aussi emplis de rage.

"Tais toi." il dit d'une voix calme, mesurée. "Tu vas m'écouter et je te conseilles de bien le faire parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Tu ne tutoies pas Astrid, tu ne lui parle pas sur ce ton, Elijah a choisi sa famille plutôt que vous et ne parles pas comme si tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose à sa place. Et un conseil encore, ne parles pas de ce que tu ne comprends pas, donc ne fait plus mention des cercueils. Je suis clair ?"

"Sinon quoi ?" répondit néanmoins Stefan.

"Sinon je te démembres tout en te laissant en vie avant d'aller chercher ton frère pour le tuer sous tes yeux avant de t'achever. Au cas où ça n'était pas clair, je suis entièrement loyal à cette famille et si je dois t'apprendre le respect, je le ferai avec plaisir. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment utile de toute façon." commenta Charles.

"Charles, repose le. Il amuse Nik et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour le distraire." demanda Astrid qui n'était pas sortie de la voiture. Elle ne savait pas quel était le lien exact entre Klaus et Stefan, mais elle connaissait assez l'hybride pour savoir qu'il tenait à ce vampire, mieux valait ne pas le pousser. Et puis elle ne mentait pas, elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir distraire Nik, si elle tenait à lui et qu'elle le considérait comme un frère, elle n'aimait pas le voir alors qu'elle savait que son mari était dans un cercueil. Stefan avait d'ailleurs eu de la chance, s'il avait mentionné Kol, elle s'en serait chargé elle même au lieu de laisser faire Charles. "Nous devons aller voir la sorcière de Nik."

* * *

"Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?" demanda Klaus à Stefan une fois arrivés dans le bar.

"J'en reviens pas que ce club existe encore." commenta Stefan.

"L'endroit a l'air agréable." reconnut Astrid.

"Incroyable mais vrai." commenta une voix féminine, les quatre vampires, ou plutôt les trois vampires et l'hybride, se tournèrent pour voir une femme âgée mais très bien conservée, surtout lorsqu'on pensait au fait qu'elle était adulte depuis les années 20. Et Astrid pouvait voir que c'était une sorcière.

"C'est l'histoire d'un hybride qui se pointe dans un club et aussitôt la barmaid..." commença Klaus, avant d'être interrompu.

"Arrête, tu es peut-être invincible mais ça ne fait pas de toi un humoriste." commenta la femme en s'avançant vers eux. "Je me souviens bien de toi." elle dit ensuite à Stefan.

"Oui, Gloria." reconnut Stefan après un moment de silence, ce à quoi la sorcière acquiesça. "Mais vous ne devriez pas..."

"Être morte et enterrée, si je l'étais qui dirigerai ce bel endroit ?" demanda la sorcière avec humour.

"Gloria est une puissante sorcière." expliqua Klaus.

"Je sais retarder les effets de l'âge avec des herbes et des incantations, mais un jour où l'autre la mort me fauchera." expliqua Gloria.

"Il faut être un certain type de sorcière pour se servir ainsi de la magie." commenta Astrid attentive.

"Tu es ?" demanda Gloria en la dévisageant, elle et Charles.

"Gloria je te présente ma sœur, Astrid et voici un ami de la famille, Charles." expliqua Klaus.

"Astrid, j'ai entendu parler de toi." dit Gloria, les yeux grands ouverts, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

"En bien ou en mal ?" demanda Astrid avec un sourire moqueur.

"Les deux probablement." commenta Klaus "Tu as une certaine réputation."

"Comme chacun d'entre nous." reconnut Astrid.

"C'est un plaisir en tout cas." ajouta Gloria en regardant avec intérêt la femme vampire. Kol et Astrid étaient très connus dans la communauté des sorcières, ils avaient appris à beaucoup à se servir de leurs pouvoirs en échange de contrepartie bien sûr, mais souvent ce n'était pas grand chose. Ils adoraient surtout pouvoir être proche de magie, ils avaient été tous les deux sorciers avant leur transformation après tout et s'ils avaient fini par abandonner l'idée d'être vampire et sorcier, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'appréciaient plus la sensation.

"Stefan, tu voudrais être gentil et aller nous préparer un petit verre au bar s'il te plait." interrompit Klaus, pressé de régler son problème.

"Oui, pas de soucis." acquiesça Stefan en y allant, évitant Charles au passage.

"Tu es plus ravissante que jamais tré..." dit Klaus uniquement pour que Gloria le coupe.

"Non. Je sais pourquoi tu es là." elle commenta en s'asseyant à une table, Klaus attendant qu'Astrid le soit également pour le faire tandis que Charles était satisfait adossé contre un mur à observer. "Tu n'arrives pas à créer d'autres hybrides. Les nouvelles vont vite."

"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de travers ? J'ai brisé la malédiction pourtant." demanda Klaus qui pensait toujours à la théorie d'Astrid selon laquelle la mort de Greta aurait changé la donne.

"Et ça ne marche pas ? Okay, il y a évidemment au moins une faille quelque part mais pour une malédiction aussi ancienne, il faudrait entrer en contact avec celle qui l'avait jeté." expliqua Gloria.

"En deux mots avec la sorcière originelle." comprit Klaus "Morte depuis longtemps."

Astrid retint le 'heureusement' qui voulait sortir, Esther avait été une sorcière puissante et pour ça elle la respectait, mais elle ne l'avait pas aimé ou apprécié, par alors qu'elle méprisait presque Kol mais surtout parce qu'elle laissait Mikael traiter ainsi Niklaus. Elle connaissait Kol depuis qu'elle était enfant, ils avaient été presque inséparables, apprenant la magie ensemble et s'entendant très bien, et donc elle avait passé du temps avec le reste des Mikaelson, surtout Rebekah vu que Kol était possessif. Il n'appréciait pas qu'elle passe du temps avec ses frères et comme ils étaient plus vieux qu'elle et qu'elle avait déjà un frère aîné, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé. Mais elle les connaissait et Niklaus avait souvent joué avec Kol, Rebekah, Astrid et Henrik, il avait été très différent en tant qu'humain, comme eux tous. Néanmoins il avait probablement le plus changé et c'était en grande partie à cause d'Esther et de Mikael, mais plus que ça, Astrid avait ses propres raisons pour haïr Esther, elle lui avait pris sa magie et plus encore, elle n'avait pas été sûre à l'époque, mais elle avait été enceinte, d'à peine trois semaines.

Cela avait eu des conséquences sur elle, lui avait permis de voir la magie, de pouvoir différencier d'un seul coup d'œil les simples humains des gens appartenant au monde surnaturel, elle voyait leurs auras en quelque sorte. C'était bien sûr pratique et ça les avait bien aidé au fil des années mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier le prix qu'elle avait du payer, c'était Ayanna qui lui avait dit, le pouvoir magique du bébé était resté avec elle tandis que le sien l'avait abandonné. Elle avait toujours voulu être mère et Esther lui avait volé cette chance, elle leur avait volé la chance d'avoir une famille. Kol avait certes proposé qu'ils adoptent un bébé mais elle avait refusé pendant des années, elle ne voulait pas élever un enfant avec la menace de Mikael. C'était bien trop dangereux, une fois qu'il ne serait plus là en revanche ce serait différent. Une fois leur famille débarrassée de la principale menace, alors elle serait plus qu'heureuse de fonder une famille avec son mari.

"Je sais mais s'il me faut prendre contact avec elle, j'aurai besoin d'aide." répondit Gloria "Amène moi Rebekah."

"Rebekah... Rebekah est un peu prise en ce moment." répondit Klaus, très conscient de la tension chez la femme assise à côté de lui. Rebekah et le couple ne s'entendait pas toujours, encore moins vu que la plus jeune Originelle était responsable de l'état de Kol vu qu'elle l'avait trahi. Cependant ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas proche d'eux et qu'elle n'était pas en quelque sorte sous leur protection. Elle était la petite sœur après tout et Kol tout comme ses frères était protecteur d'elle. Astrid et elle étaient aussi proches et complices. Klaus n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien qu'Astrid était au courant que Rebekah était dans un cercueil, elle serait à ses côtés sinon, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle voulait y être confrontée ainsi.

"Elle a ce qui me sera utile." contra Gloria "Amène la moi."

"Un objet appartenant à la sorcière originelle pour te permettre de rentrer en contact avec elle." résuma Astrid qui regardait néanmoins avec attention la sorcière.

"Tu peux m'expliquer." intervint Stefan qui était derrière le bar, une photo dans les mains.

"Mais je te l'ai dit Stefan, Chicago est un endroit magique." sourit Klaus, visiblement satisfait par la réaction du 'boucher'.

"Mais c'est moi, avec toi." dit choqué Stefan en montrant la photo en question, où il avait un bras autour des épaules de Klaus et où ils souriaient tous les deux.

"En effet, allons chercher Rebekah." dit Klaus en faisant signe à Astrid et Charles de venir.

"On y va alors ?" demanda Astrid un peu impatiente, à l'idée de voir sa sœur bien sûr, parce que c'était ce que Rebekah était, de même qu'Elijah, Niklaus et même Finn étaient ses frères. On ne passait pas un millénaire ensemble sans créer des liens forts. Même si elle était toujours fâchée parce que Rebekah avait trahi Kol et était responsable, en partie, pour le fait qu'il n'était plus avec elle depuis des décennies. Et puis elle savait qu'il gardait les cercueils ensemble, elle ne pourrait pas réveiller Kol mais elle pourrait le voir.

"Oui, on va les voir." acquiesça Klaus, son expression s'adoucissant, tandis qu'il ressentait une pointe de culpabilité, il était responsable de la séparation après tout et donc de la tristesse dans le regard d'Astrid. Kol l'avait cherché, de ça il en était convaincu, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait eu raison, il aurait fait la même chose à sa place.

Stefan suivit le mouvement mais il se reprit rapidement, posant sans cesse des questions à Klaus tandis qu'il ne parlait pas, préférant sourire d'une manière mystérieuse, bien plus concerné par l'éventuel solution à son problème d'hybride que par son passé avec Stefan. Le soucis c'était que Stefan ne semblait pas le comprendre, et il continuait, agaçant les trois autres vampires dans la voiture et ce de manière considérable.

"Mais enfin ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de toi ?" demanda Stefan lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un entrepôt, tenant toujours la photo dans sa main.

"Tu l'as dit toi même, il y a des blancs à combler dans ta vie." dit simplement Klaus qui avait même perdu son sourire.

"Si tu me connaissais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?" s'entêta Stefan.

"J'ai à faire pour l'instant, le rappel de tes vies antérieures..." dit Klaus uniquement pour que Stefan l'attrape par le bras pour le pousser à lui faire face.

"Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a derrière tout ça. Réponds moi." exigea Stefan.

"Ciel que vous êtes pénible." souffla Astrid. "C'est évident non, il a utilisé la compulsion pour effacé votre mémoire."

"Astrid a raison. Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, on est parti sur de mauvaises bases toi et moi, pour être honnête je te haïssais." céda Klaus.

"Tu n'aurais pas pu lui dire ça il y a vingt minutes ?" demanda agacée Astrid.

"Pourquoi tu me haïssais ?" demanda Stefan.

"Tu sortais avec ma petite sœur." expliqua Klaus.

"Un classique, tu hais tous les hommes qui ont une relation sentimentale avec Rebekah." commenta Astrid, elle avait vu la mort d'un grand nombre des prétendants de la jolie blonde, la plupart aux mains de Niklaus mais Kol en avait tué aussi. Surtout ceux qui trahissaient Rebekah, qui la faisaient vraiment souffrir, eux ils étaient à Kol, enfin quand il était réveillé et dans les parages. Klaus se chargeait surtout de ceux qui voulaient la prendre avec eux, ceux pour qui elle voulait le laisser.

"Ta sœur ?" répéta Stefan interdit "J'aurais donc connu un autre Originel en dehors de toi ?"

"Si ça te dérange tellement ne pose pas la question." dit Klaus en reprenant la marche, Astrid et Charles sur les talons. Ils étaient arrivés au cercueils.

Il y avait six cercueils, un qui était vide et qui était pour Astrid, quoiqu'il n'avait pas servi depuis des années, disposés en un cercle. Klaus alla de suite à celui qui était au centre tandis que l'Originelle allait à celui qui se trouvait à droite, elle sentait l'énergie de son mari à l'intérieur et elle était bien plus intéressée par ça que par Rebekah et le fait que Klaus allait enlever sa dague. Surtout vu qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un moment pour se réveiller. Elle plaça sa main sur le cercueil, Charles se tenant respectueusement derrière elle, avant de l'ouvrir. Elle retint son souffle en revoyant le visage de son mari. Il était gris et avait une dague dans le cœur, dague qu'elle ne pouvait pas enlever, mais le voir était néanmoins un soulagement, surtout après quatre-vingt dix ans, presque cent, de séparation.

"Je ne la reconnais pas." dit Stefan, interrompant le moment privé, des Originels et Astrid dut se retenir pour ne pas lui arracher la langue. Elle était plutôt calme par rapport au reste de sa famille, mais elle était aussi une Mikaelson, même si ce n'était que par mariage et sa colère n'était pas à sous-estimer.

"J'aimerai être là lorsque vous lui diriez ça, s'il vous plait." elle dit moqueuse, retenant un rire, la réaction de Rebekah promettait, la colère d'Astrid pouvait certes être terrible mais elle savait se contrôler, Rebekah en revanche, était plus impétueuse et pouvait exploser bien plus facilement.

"Tu es méchante Astrid." plaisanta Klaus avec un demi sourire. "Mais ne lui dit surtout pas ça, Rebekah s'emporte facilement, elle est pire que moi." il enleva ensuite la dague "Tu peux te réveiller maintenant petite sœur."

"Quand tu veux ma Rebekah." soupira Klaus après un moment d'attente, où Astrid ne quittait pas son mari des yeux. "Elle aime tout dramatiser."

"Tu sais que ça prends du temps Nik, tu nous as réveillé assez souvent non ?" demanda Astrid avec un haussement de sourcil.

"J'aimerai bien que tu m'expliques ce que tu manigances. Ca me semble évident que je ne suis pas là pour rien, alors dis moi." demanda Stefan.

"Tu as de nombreux talents très utiles." pointa Klaus.

"Ben voyons." se moqua Stefan.

"Ah voilà tiens, c'est toi qui m'as appris mon tour préféré. Tu avais coupé une femme, fais coulé son sang au dessus d'un verre pour le remplir, le tout devant son mari et tu l'avais poussé à le boire ensuite. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte." expliqua Klaus.

"Kol aurait beaucoup ri." reconnut Astrid. "Tu pourrais le réveiller, on te renseignerait tous les deux comme ça."

"Non, tu m'aides et je le réveilles. C'était le marché, tu ne vas pas revenir sur ta parole n'est ce pas ?" demanda Klaus.

"Non, tu le sais, tout comme tu ne reviendras pas sur la tienne quand j'aurai rempli ma part. Mais tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'essayer non ?" demanda Astrid.

"Non, votre loyauté l'un pour l'autre m'a toujours laissé admiratif." reconnut Klaus, et c'était vrai. Peu importe les années, le nombre de femme ou d'homme qui s'étaient jetés aux cous du couple, ils ne s'étaient jamais laissé tenter. Même pas avec une troisième personne, personne ne venait entre eux et personne ne touchait l'autre. C'étaient leurs règles et quiconque les enfreignait, était condamné à mort. "Tout comme toi Stefan, j'étais très admiratif."

"Et pourquoi je devrais croire un seul mot de ce que tu racontes ?" demanda Stefan.

"Tu ne viens pas avec nous Astrid ?" demanda Klaus en voyant qu'elle ne les suivait pas.

"Non, je préfère rester ici plutôt que de supporter ses incessantes questions et plaintes." nia Astrid en regardant brièvement Stefan. "J'attendrais le retour de Rebekah et je la conduirais chez Gloria."

"Je compte sur toi." acquiesça Klaus. "Tu connais la règle."

"Ne t'en fais pas, le seul pour qui je serai tenté de t'affronter, tu as fais en sorte que je ne puisses rien faire." répondit Astrid.

Klaus avait enchanté la dague il y a longtemps pour qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, pareil pour ceux de sa lignée ou de celle de Kol, après tout Erik ferait n'importe quoi pour sa sœur, et Charles pour le couple. Elle devait donc attendre pour récupérer Kol que Klaus le veuille bien, à moins qu'elle puisse convaincre Rebekah, mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire.

La blonde se sentait peut-être coupable vis à vis de Kol, ou elle craignait la colère d'Astrid, vu que les deux seules choses qui l'avaient protégé à la Nouvelle Orléans, avait été son affection pour la fille Mikaelson, ainsi que le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas s'opposer à Elijah et Klaus en même temps, ce serait de la folie. Mais Rebekah, même en colère contre son frère, ne s'opposerait pas ainsi à lui, c'était bien trop risqué et Klaus la poignarderait de nouveau, aucun doute.

"Que souhaites-tu que je fasse ?" demanda Charles après un moment où il avait laissé la vampire regarder Kol tranquillement. Il savait très bien à quel point Kol avait manqué à Astrid, ayant été là chaque jour depuis leur départ de la Nouvelle Orléans après qu'il ait été poignardé, Erik avait été avec eux au début et il n'avait laissé sa sœur que pour de brèves périodes. Et uniquement après qu'elle se soit un peu remise de la séparation, Kol et Astrid pouvaient bien sûr vivre l'un sans l'autre mais ils étaient très proches et chaque séparation était douloureuse et difficile pour eux. "Des instructions ?"

"On nous observait tout à l'heure. J'aimerais savoir de qui il s'agit et si tu peux, garde un œil sur Gloria. Je ne connais aucune sorcière qui accepterait d'aider à créer d'autres hybrides sans une grosse compensation et même là il faudrait avoir un bon moyen de pression. Je ne lui fais pas confiance." dit Astrid "Elle nous regardait de trop haut pour aider Klaus avec ses hybrides."

"Et quand à Stefan Salvatore ?" questionna Charles.

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais pour le moment il n'est pas une menace, Gloria si." nia Astrid. "Vas y, mieux vaut que tu ne sois pas dans les parages lorsqu'elle se réveillera."

"Tu me manques Kol. On se retrouvera bientôt, je te le promets. Je ferais tout pour." assura Astrid en l'embrassant.


	3. Rebekah

**Bonjour, désolée pour le délai mais voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez. Merci à vous de lire, suivre, mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter cette fic et encore désolée de ne pas avoir publié un nouveau chapitre plus tôt. Bonne lecture.**

IrisTurner : **Ouah, méga super, je suis touchée, merci beaucoup ;). Sans rire, merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que ton opinion sur cette fic ne changera pas trop par la suite, j'ai des idées un peu ... sanglantes pour certains moments. Astrid mérite sa réputation, je dis juste ça. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira en tout cas, désolée pour le retard. Bises.**

"Tu as mis le temps." commenta Astrid en entendant Rebekah qui se levait, elle ne se tourna pas, continuant à observer le visage de son mari, figé dans le temps, gris comme un cadavre mais il restait Kol. Elle avait de nombreux dessins, des peintures et même quelques photos de son mari, néanmoins ce n'était rien comparé au fait de le voir en personne. Il était clairement un cadavre, la dague en argent dans sa poitrine était responsable pour son état, bloquant la magie qui les avait transformé en Originel, un peu en tout cas, pourtant il était toujours séduisant aux yeux de sa femme. L'observer ainsi était assez douloureux, surtout parce qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir le récupérer. Elle avait certes accepté d'aider Niklaus à créer d'autres hybrides, et elle comptait bien tenir parole, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir combien de temps ça prendrait. Et il lui manquait horriblement.

Ils se connaissaient depuis plus d'un millénaire et étaient mariés depuis autant de temps, et pourtant ils étaient toujours autant amoureux l'un de l'autre. Toujours aussi loyaux l'un envers l'autre. Pour Kol, Astrid n'avait pas de limites, surtout si ça voulait dire le récupérer, elle avait été une sorcière et à ce titre elle devrait être horrifiée à l'idée de l'existence d'hybride, des êtres mi-lycanthrope, mi-vampire. Cependant Astrid n'en avait que faire, la balance de la nature était une chose si étrange, il y avait tellement de contradictions sans compter toutes les actions des humains depuis des décennies. En plus aux yeux des sorcières, elle était une abomination, et elle ne comptait pas mourir pour leur faire plaisir. Elle respectait la magie, la nature et évitait de tuer des sorcières et des sorciers, à part lorsqu'elle était poussée, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ils n'auraient pas du la repousser, la juger comme un monstre s'ils avaient désiré sa loyauté, tout comme le reste de sa famille, elle avait horreur des traîtres et de la déloyauté.

Il y avait deux personnes au monde pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi, son mari et son frère, ils avaient tous les deux sa loyauté pleine et entière, tout comme elle avait la leur, ensuite venait les enfants Mikaelson et Charles. Niklaus était quelqu'un qui l'irritait très souvent, il était agaçant, paranoïaque ce qui le rendait pesant à gérer au quotidien, mais elle l'aimait quand même comme un frère. S'il n'y avait pas eu Kol dans la balance, elle l'aurait aidé volontiers, Kol, Erik et elle avaient fait de multiples recherches concernant la malédiction de Niklaus, voulant l'aider à s'en défaire. Ils avaient parlé à des centaines de sorcières pour trouver un moyen de la rompre, mais en vain, trouver un sosie était le seul moyen. Kol détestait certes les loups garous dû au fait qu'ils étaient responsables pour la mort de son petit frère Henrik, mais ça n'avait pas concerné son frère aîné, même s'il lui en avait voulu au début, vu qu'Henrik avait été avec Niklaus lorsqu'il avait été tué. A sa manière Kol aimait profondément sa famille, même s'il les ennuyait souvent et qu'il faisait tout pour les taquiner, voire provoquer, et il éprouvait bien plus de loyauté envers son frère plutôt que sa mère. Il détestait Esther, il la blâmait pour la perte de leur magie à Astrid et lui, mais surtout il la blâmait pour la mort de leur bébé.

Les années passants les liens avaient été plus toxiques, les disputes plus régulières, la rancœur plus présente aussi, mais elle aurait quand même aidé Niklaus et Kol l'aurait aussi fait. Elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle était forcée de l'aider ainsi, cependant tant qu'elle récupérait son mari à la fin, alors elle ferait avec. Néanmoins cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle serait forcément aimable, ou agréable, elle en voulait à Niklaus et à Rebekah, et Stefan Salvatore l'insupportait réellement. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, pas plus qu'elle n'en avait en Gloria mais c'était différent, Gloria était clairement un danger, Klaus ne lui faisait pas confiance et il ne se plierait à ses demandes que jusqu'à un certain point. Cependant Stefan était plus dangereux de son point de vue, Niklaus tenait clairement à lui, ils avaient un passé commun et l'hybride l'appréciait assez pour accepter qu'il sorte avec Rebekah. Ce qui voulait dire beaucoup le concernant, il ne tolérait aucun des petits-amis de la blonde, à l'exception de Marcel et même là il avait mis des années à l'accepter. Quelque soit le lien entre Stefan et Niklaus, c'était clair pour elle qu'il était à sens unique, seul Niklaus appréciait Stefan, ce n'était pas réciproque. Et elle était inquiète parce que sous ses airs de dur à cuire et d'insensible, il était fragile, il réagissait certes par la colère et la violence mais ça lui faisait quand même mal.

"Astrid." souffla inquiète Rebekah.

"Surprise de me voir Rebekah ?" elle questionna gardant sa voix soigneusement neutre.

"C'est toi..." demanda la blonde hésitante.

"Qui a enlevé la dague, non. C'est Niklaus." nia Astrid d'une voix toujours aussi neutre, mais cela ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'elle était calme ou qu'elle était de bonne humeur, tout le contraire même. Ce dont Rebekah avait clairement conscience. "Personnellement je l'aurai laissé plus longtemps, au moins trois ans de plus après le réveil de Kol, vu que c'est le nombre d'année que tu as eu de libre avant que Niklaus ne te poignarde, comme il l'avait fait à Kol dû à tes actions trois ans auparavant. Mais bon, Niklaus a besoin de toi et comme une fois qu'il aura ce qu'il désire, je récupérerais mon mari, ton frère, je vais me contenter du fait que tu as souffert presqu'aussi longtemps que lui la noirceur."

"Kol était dangereux et irresponsable." se défendit de suite Rebekah.

"Il cherchait juste un moyen de faire ressentir à Niklaus, ce qu'il nous fait ressentir lorsqu'il plante une dague dans notre cœur. Il voulait lui faire payer, chose totalement compréhensible, et ne dis pas le contraire ce serait un mensonge et je ne suis pas d'humeur." répondit Astrid en se retournant finalement, son regard glaçant la moindre répartie qu'aurait pu avoir Rebekah.

C'était ça le véritable danger d'Astrid, Kol était craint par toute la communauté, de même que Klaus, ils avaient le sang de milliers sur les mains voire plus, ils avaient tué, torturé un grand nombre de monde sans hésitation du moment que c'était nécessaire à leurs yeux, ils étaient imprévisibles c'était vrai et clair aux yeux de tous. Néanmoins Elijah et Astrid étaient encore plus craints parce qu'ils pouvaient vous sourire tout en vous arrachant le cœur, si Kol et Klaus étaient le feu, Elijah et Astrid étaient le froid glacial et tout aussi mortel, voire plus. Plus encore, ils étaient aussi les deux seuls capables de stopper Kol et Klaus. Rebekah était sans aucun doute le cœur de Klaus, elle était sa petite sœur et même lorsqu'ils avaient été humain, il pliait à ses désirs, à ses caprices. Cependant il y avait des exceptions, et en règle générale, seul Elijah pouvait faire changer d'avis Klaus, pouvait le calmer pour qu'il gère les choses de manière logique. Elijah avait le respect de Klaus.

Kol respectait Elijah également, il était le chef de famille, mais il ne lui obéissait pas forcément, il y avait trop de rancœur dans le cœur de Kol pour qu'il se pli aux désirs d'Elijah ainsi, il cherchait toujours une contrepartie. Astrid en revanche, elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi et il le ferait, Kol était un homme qui se donnait cœur et âme lorsqu'il choisissait de le faire, et il y avait une personne à qui il s'était donné ainsi, c'était sa femme, personne d'autre. Elle n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour empêcher ou provoquer un massacre et toutes les créatures surnaturelles au courant des Originels, au courant du couple que formait Kol et Astrid, craignaient encore plus Astrid Mikaelson.

Rebekah ne faisait pas exception à la règle, elle aimait Kol et elle aimait Astrid, voyant la femme plus âgée comme une sœur depuis toujours ou presque, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne craignait pas la colère de sa sœur. Kol pouvait être calculateur, attendre le bon moment pour agir, il pouvait être patient, mais il n'était pas du genre à laisser les gens oublier qu'il leur en voulait, c'était très rare et certainement pas avec sa famille. La sœur Originelle savait que son frère la trahirait un jour, la ferait payer pour ses actions à la Nouvelle-Orléans, pour l'avoir trahi comme elle l'avait fait. Elle craignait Kol, mais son frère ne la ferait payer que pour la trahison, Astrid c'était différent, elle était toujours très en tune avec les sentiments, les émotions de son mari, elle savait à quel point Kol avait souffert du aux actions de sa petite sœur. Celle qu'il adorait, qu'il chérissait même, pour qui il ferait beaucoup si elle le lui demandait, il la taquinait à chaque occasion, mais il l'aimait. Et elle l'avait trahi avec un sourire cruel. Ca Astrid n'allait pas le laisser passer et la vampire aux yeux bleus ciel le savait, elle avait hésité à parler à Klaus des années auparavant, le couple était dangereux ensemble mais lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, ils l'étaient pire encore. Kol était plus stable avec Astrid à ses côtés et c'était réciproque.

"Ne fais pas d'excuse, on sait toutes les deux que tu ne regrettes pas ta décision, épargne moi les mensonges." dit Astrid froidement en se reprenant. "Je ne suis pas d'humeur."

"Que veux tu que je fasse alors ?" questionna Rebekah.

"Tu vas aider Niklaus pour qu'il puisse faire ses hybrides et qu'ainsi je récupère mon mari." dit sans hésiter Astrid.

"C'est tout ?" demanda surprise Rebekah.

"Pour le moment oui." acquiesça Astrid avant de décider d'expliquer un peu sa position, face aux yeux bleus remplis de larmes de celle qu'elle voyait comme une petite sœur, il lui était difficile de continuer à être aussi sèche, aussi froide et distante. "J'ai eu près d'un siècle pour réfléchir à tout ce que je voulais te faire subir pour m'avoir arracher ainsi mon mari, pour l'avoir trahi de la sorte alors qu'il ferait beaucoup pour toi vu que tu es sa petite sœur. Pourtant je n'ai pas réussi à prendre une décision, je suis furieuse Rebekah et blessée parce que tu savais très bien ce que tes paroles causeraient, tu savais aussi que même si Kol ne supportait pas Marcel, il ne le tuerait pas, il ne te dénoncerait pas. J'ignore si tu as pris la décision de ton propre chef ou si il t'a poussé et je ne sais même pas si je désire le savoir. Je suis furieuse et blessée Rebekah, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de comprendre un peu. J'aime Kol et j'ai déjà prouvé jusqu'où j'étais prête à aller pour lui, je n'appréciais pas Marcel, mais je sais que tu l'aimais. Tu as toujours voulu avoir un amour similaire à celui qui m'unis à Kol, souhaiter protéger, défendre et rester avec l'homme qu'on aime est compréhensible."

"Vous êtes tellement heureux ensemble." murmura Rebekah.

Elle avait toujours été fascinée par la relation entre son frère et Astrid, Kol était si différent avec elle, plus tendre et gentil, plus ouvert aussi. Il n'avait pas vraiment tendance à dissimuler ses émotions, néanmoins c'était différent avec ses pensées, ses sentiments, l'exception était Astrid. Rebekah avait trouvé cela fascinant, magnifique même et elle avait cherché ce genre de relation. Kol et Astrid, ils étaient son idéal de couple, fidèle l'un à l'autre, ils s'aimaient toujours après autant d'années, ils partageaient tellement, au point même où parfois c'était comme s'ils lisaient dans l'esprit l'un de l'autre. Elle avait rêvé d'une relation de ce genre, une relation où ils se traitaient en égaux, se respectaient mutuellement en plus, une chose qu'elle n'avait certainement pas vu entre ses parents. Sans compter que Mikael n'avait pas regardé Esther comme Kol admirait Astrid, il la regardait comme si elle était une déesse pour lui, il l'adorait c'était clair.

De tous les Mikaelson, autre que le couple bien sûr, Rebekah était la plus protectrice d'eux deux. Elle était un peu jalouse d'eux, de leur amour, un amour qu'elle cherchait pour elle même, en vain depuis un millénaire, la plupart de ses histoires se finissaient mal, le plus souvent par Klaus qui tuait ses compagnons. Même si elle était jalouse d'eux, elle n'en était pas moins protectrice, elle avait tué des gens pour s'être moqué du couple, elle l'avait aussi fait lorsqu'elle avait entendu des gens qui cherchaient à les séparer. Enfin lorsqu'elle en entendait parler avant Kol et Astrid, sinon c'était leurs proies et elle ne s'en mêlait pas, enfin parfois ils lui permettaient de venir avec eux.

"Tu trouveras quelqu'un, un homme ou une femme qui t'aimera plus que tout et qui remportera l'approbation de Niklaus. Une personne avec qui tu n'auras pas à te cacher, tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aimera plus que tout le reste. Plus que la possibilité de devenir vampire ou de gagner de l'argent ou quoique ce soit d'autre." dit fermement Astrid. "J'ai beau être en colère contre toi pour ce que tu as fais, je sais que tu mérites vraiment d'être aimée. Et tu le seras."

"Nik ne le permettra pas." répondit Rebekah, les lèvres tremblantes.

"Il a fini par accepter l'idée avec Marcel et j'avais cru comprendre qu'il l'avait toléré avec Stefan Salvatore." pointa Astrid. "Sache que si un jour tu rencontres quelqu'un comme ça, qui te fait passer avant tout le reste et qui prouve qu'il t'aime, tu auras mon soutien et celui de Kol."

Hésitante Rebekah s'avança vers Astrid qui la prit dans ses bras, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en voulait à Rebekah, loin de là même. Tout n'était pas non plus oublié, cependant sa petite sœur lui avait malgré tout manquer et à présent qu'elle voyait une fin à son attente, c'était à la fois plus tolérable et plus insupportable. Elle ferait payer à Rebekah, ainsi qu'à Klaus et Elijah, mais elle n'était pas pressée, en plus Kol préférait voir les résultats de ses vengeances en direct, et pas via ses souvenirs.

Astrid ne regrettait pas sa décision de partir après que Kol ait été poignardé, elle avait su qu'en cherchant à mettre Niklaus hors d'état de nuire, il faudrait plusieurs années, voire décennies, avant que l'hybride ne daigne retirer la dague et elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Elle avait été trop furieuse, trop blessée, elle aurait agi contre eux et ça aurait été stupide. Alors elle était partie, son frère et Charles avec elle, elle s'était bien sûr inquiété lorsqu'il y avait eu un incendie à la Nouvelle Orléans, sachant très bien qu'un seul être avait la capacité de faire fuir sa famille, Mikael. Elle avait fait en sorte de se renseigner, afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et que Kol n'était pas entre les mains de son père, elle ignorait si Klaus l'avait cru responsable de la venue de Mikael mais elle en doutait. Après tout elle n'avait jamais caché sa haine envers le plus vieux des Originels et d'une certaine manière le plus dangereux, et elle n'avait rien à gagner en l'appelant. Mikael était encore plus friand de contrôle que Niklaus, il les aurait tous fait payer pour s'être liés avec son beau-fils, et les deux meilleurs moyens de la contrôler était son frère et son mari. Un qui était bien plus fragile que le reste des Originels vu qu'il était un simple vampire, un des plus vieux, mais il ne se relèverait pas d'un pieu dans le cœur. Et l'autre qui était inconscient dans un cercueil à cause d'une dague. Klaus pouvait être horrible, mais elle préférait travailler avec lui plutôt qu'avec Mikael, et ce sans hésitation. En plus elle tenait à Niklaus, tout comme Kol, il faudrait qu'il tue Kol pour qu'elle se range du côté de Mikael.

"Quelle année c'est ?" demanda Rebekah après un moment de silence, l'embrasse n'avait pas duré très longtemps et Astrid avait bougé de manière à continuer à observer son mari sans pour autant tourner le dos à Rebekah. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, il faudrait que Rebekah soit particulièrement stupide pour lui planter une dague dans le dos, sœur ou pas sœur, Kol le lui ferait chèrement payer, si Astrid ne le faisait pas d'abord mais en plus il n'y avait pas les cendres nécessaires.

"Août 2010." répondit simplement Astrid, ignorant la suite de la crise de rage de Rebekah qui planifiait à voix haute les moyens qu'elle allait faire payer son frère pour ses actions. Entendant son téléphone sonner elle décrocha après avoir vérifié l'appelant. "Charles, tout va bien ?"

"Damon Salvatore est allé au bar de Gloria, elle a fait référence à Niklaus comme un voyou et l'a prévenu que lui et Stefan Salvatore devraient revenir dans la soirée. Il est en train de partir, je le suis ?" demanda Charles en faisant un bref rapport, il était resté dans les environs du bar, prêtant attention à ce que disait la sorcière et avait entendu le nom qu'elle avait donné au vampire. Pas difficile à comprendre, Stefan Salvatore s'était sacrifié pour sauver son frère qui le cherchait à présent pour le récupérer.

"Non, il reviendra de lui même. Gloria a dit quoique ce soit d'autre sur les hybrides ou sur le reste ?" demanda Astrid après un moment de réflexion, normalement elle aurait dit oui, elle n'avait aucune confiance en Stefan Salvatore et accepterait volontiers des informations complémentaires, ainsi qu'un moyen de faire pression si nécessaire. Il ne semblait pas comprendre avec qui il traitait et était extrêmement grossier et agaçant, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit Niklaus, les Salvatore étaient impulsifs et assez simples dans leurs plans. Elle allait donc observer pour le moment sans rien faire, si elle se mêlait des affaires de l'hybride, il réagirait mal.

"Non. Rien de tel Milady." répondit Charles sans hésiter.

"Reviens alors ou prends le reste de ton après midi, je ne compte pas bouger pour le moment." dit Astrid, lui laissant le choix sur la suite de son programme.

Bien sûr Rebekah curieuse l'avait observé, et avait à présent un grand nombre de question sur le nouveau siècle et les changements qui s'étaient produits depuis son 'sommeil'. Lorsque Niklaus et Stefan arrivèrent, après la nuit tombée, Astrid avait fait de son mieux pour répondre aux questions de sa sœur, après tout elle avait l'habitude et s'était préparée à le faire, Charles aidant, il avait choisi de revenir plutôt que de trainer dans Chicago. Klaus avait bien sûr appelé pour demander ce qui se passait, ou plutôt pour s'énerver vis à vis du fait que Rebekah ne l'avait pas rejoint, mais Astrid lui avait simplement dit que leur sœur n'avait aucun désir de venir à lui. La réponse de Rebekah, qui avait été parfaitement entendu par leur frère, était bien plus vulgaire.

Observer tandis que leur petite sœur plantait sa dague dans le corps de Klaus était divertissant, même si ça n'avait aucun effet, malheureusement. Astrid nota aussi que même si Niklaus avait rendu ses souvenirs à Stefan Salvatore, ça n'avait pas changé grand chose à sa manière d'observer Klaus, ça n'avait pas tout effacé loin de là. Néanmoins elle craignait encore plus pour Niklaus à présent, s'il avait été concentré sur Rebekah quand cette dernière brisa son cercueil après avoir échoué à retrouver son collier, un qu'elle portait depuis qu'elle était humaine, un présent d'Esther, prouvant une fois de plus qu'elle avait le tempérament du reste de la famille. Astrid avait vu la réaction de Stefan, qui avait semblé gêner, même inquiet. C'était louche. Tout comme le fait que Damon Salvatore ait pu retrouver leur trace, qui l'avait prévenu ? Ce n'était pas Gloria, Charles l'aurait entendu faire, alors qui ? Etaient-ils suivi ? Et surtout que cachait Stefan Salvatore ?

Astrid était certes dévastée en quittant cet entrepôt, laissant son mari derrière elle, cependant à présent elle avait des distractions, et la possibilité de protéger sa famille. _Toujours et à jamais._ C'était le moto de leur famille, et ils s'y tenaient, malgré tout, c'était leur base, leur roc. Malgré sa rage, sa colère envers eux, elle protégerait sa famille si nécessaire, parce qu'elle les aimait et qu'en plus elle avait horreur des traîtres. Et si par la même occasion elle pouvait apprendre un peu de respect à Stefan Salvatore et son frère, et bien ce ne serait qu'un bonus.


End file.
